en la espera del juego
by vengansher
Summary: es un pequeño fic de mis dos personajes favoritos de capcom y la promocion de nuevo juego


Morrigan X Dante

En la espera del juego.

Dante estaba en la sala de espera de la compañía Campom esperando su turno, también estaba Chun-li, megaman, Amaterasu, Felicia esperando igual su turno;

Dante agarro una revista que estaba en el restirador que estaba en la sala y lo empezó a leer, de repente se ve una luz verde y se ve muchos murciélagos volando, Chun-li dice: buenos días Morrigan; de repente aparece Morrigan y le contesta: hola, desde cuando están esperando?, Chun-li le dice: yo desde hace 30 minutos; amaterasu dice: guaaauh…; Megaman dice: hace 35 líneas de vida que espero; Dante no contesta, solo la mira y vuelve a leer su revista, Morrigan dice a todos: que horror, bueno, voy a tomar ficha para entrar; ella se va y Dante sigue leyendo esa revista, Felicia dice de repente: TENGO SUEÑO!, Megaman le dice: pues duérmete, luego te decimos tu turno, Felicia le dice: GRACIAZZZZZ…ZZZ…, ella se queda dormida y se recarga en las piernas de Dante, él no dice nada y sigue leyendo; regresa Morrigan y mira a Felicia dormida en la pierna de Dante y dice: qué lindo, solo falta Amaterasu y serás un lindo cuidador de mascotas; Dante no le contesta y sigue leyendo esa revista, Morrigan se sienta del otro lado de Dante y espera…

Después de un rato, llaman a Chun-li, ella se va; otro rato más llaman a Megaman y él se va; más tiempo después llaman a Amaterasu y él se va; al final se quedan Dante, Felicia dormida y Morrigan;

Morrigan muy aburrida bosteza y le dice a Dante: llevas más de 3 horas leyendo esa revista, de que trata?, es yaoi?; Dante la mira y le contesta: son estrategias de juego, veo los combos de mi videojuego; Ella le pregunta: porque estas esperando aquí?, que necesitas del jefecito; Dante le responde muy sangrón: quiero arreglar unas cositas para salir en un juego; Morrigan le dice muy sonriente: es el de Marvel VS Capcom verdad?, Dante dice: si; Morrigan se acerca mucho a el para leer la revista; Dante se pone sonrojado porque le ve sus pechos; Morrigan se da cuenta que la está viendo sus pechos y ella muy coqueta se acerca más y más para que Dante note más sus pechos; Dante muy sonrojado trata de alejarla pero no se puede mover por Felicia en su pierna, Morrigan le dice al oído: eres un pervertido maldito demonio sucio, te gusta mis pechos?, apuesto que Trish no te deja hacer esto; ella agarra la mano de Dante y la pone en su pecho; Dante se puso más sonrojado, él le dice: que haces?; Morrigan le susurra: te gusto?, si quieres tómame…; Dante no reacciona a esas palabras y deja que Morrigan mueva la mano en sus pechos, luego ella tira la revista y agarra la otra mano en el pecho de Felicia y le susurra: quieres un trio papi?, Dante excitado no dice nada, solo se pone sonrojado, Felicia seguía dormida pero gemía y decía cosas entre sueños: ah… si… que rico, jijiji, mueve más las manos, jijiji si… miau…; Dante al escuchar los ruidos que hacia Felicia y Morrigan abrió sus piernas y dijo: muy bien, si tanto quieren a Dante, Dante tendrán malditas demonias; Morrigan con una sonrisa picarona suelta la mano de Dante y se acerca a los pantalones de Dante y le dice: quieres llenarme de tu lechita?, jajaja, Dante con una sonrisa le dice: haz lo que quieras con eso, solo hazlo sentir bien murcielaguita; Morrigan sonríe, empieza a abrir los pantalones de Dante y saca su miembro (su demonio) y empieza a chupar, mientras tanto Dante carga a Felicia y la pone encima de el con las piernas abiertas y le empieza a lamer los pezones, Felicia no despierta aun y dice: Dante-chan, que lindo eres miau… zzz… ah…

Al final Dante eyacula y Morrigan se traga todo, luego ella le sube el pantalón a Dante y le dice: que tal te pareció?; Dante contesta: nada mal para hacer un demonio; luego despierta Felicia y ve la mano de Dante en su pecho y le dice: MIAU!, que haces?, PERVERTIDO!, luego trata de arañar a Dante y se cae al piso; Dante le dice: tú eras la que decía mi nombre, que sueños tienes gatita…; Felicia se sonroja; después se escucha una voz diciendo: Felicia puede pasar!, ella se va a la oficina del presidente Capcom; mientras tanto Dante le dice a Morrigan: después de aquí, que tal si nos vamos a comer pizza; Morrigan contesta: claro, vamos a un bar que conozco, creo que venden malteadas de fresa; Dante dice: claro!, pero tú pagas; Morrigan le dice: ja!, y eso que tu invitaste primero, que caballeroso; Dante le dice: no soy un caballero, soy un caza demonios; Morrigan le dice: jajaja, un caza demonios le invita pizza a una princesa demonio, que dulce de tu parte; luego los dos empiezan a reír, después de un rato sale Felicia y les dice: bye-bye!, se oye una voz diciendo: Dante, tu turno; el entra a las oficina del jefe de Capcom; el ve a Ryu y le dice: oye, quiero salir en el nuevo juego de Marvel vs Capcom 3 para Xbox 360, Ryu le dice: dime motivos…; Dante le grita: soy parte de Capcom, tengo 4 juegos, una serie, un montón de yaoi-hentai-fanfic, soy un símbolo de capcom, como residel Evil, yo tengo poderes para defenderme y atacar, QUIERO SALIR EN EL JUEGO!, luego golpea el escritorio con fuerza; Ryu le dice: está bien, lo discutiré con Marvel, pero no sé si sea necesario tu presencia, no esperes un sí; Dante enojado se avienta a Ryu y le dice con la mano en su cuello y la otra su espada: SOY BASTANTE FUERTE, INCLUSO PARA DERROTARTE…; Ryu le dice: tu ira no solucionara nada, no dejes que tu ira te ciege de la verdad; luego le avienta su haduken; le dice: tu poder no es ni superior ni inferior al mio, el único que sabe es el jugador; Dante estaba enojado y apunto de atacar hasta que aparece Morrigan y les dice: si le bajan al ruido estaría mejor, creo que si debe de salir en el juego, si sale Megaman, un mono que solo avienta lucecitas, que no salga este con su espada y sus poses estúpidas; Dante se enoja y dice: es mejor que hacer fusión con una chica plana llama Lilith y lanzar murciélagos; Morrigan le dice enojada: no seas estúpido, te estoy defendiendo, este Ryu es muy difícil de convencer; Dante sigue enojado y no dice nada; Ryu dice: veo que te interesas por Dante, porque lo haces?; Morrigan contesta: es un miembro de la banda Capcom, en su nalga lo dice, jajaja, además se ve fuerte, creo que será interesante combatir alado suyo y contra él; y los de Marvel no deben decir nada, van a poner a la She-Hulk, creo que merece salir Dante; Ryu se queda pensado y dice: debemos de poner cosas nuevas o los juegos no se venden, está bien, es seguro que puedes entrar al juego; Dante se alegra y dice: gracias, juro que no te descepcionare, gracias señor presidente…; Morrigan se alegra y le dice: ahora esperame afuera para irnos al bar, tengo unos asuntitos con este presidente; Ryu dice: por supuesto, por favor retírate Dante, después hablamos de los detalles de juego, Dante se va; después de un rato saleMorrigan algo enojada y murmurra: estúpido, mi belleza no se compara con esa zorra de Chun-li, ash…; Dante la ve enojada y le dice: para mi eres más bella que esa china; Morrigan le dice contenta: estúpido; luego los dos se van al bar de inframundo y empiezan a platicar.

Cae la noche y Dante le dice: gracias por ayudarme…; Morrigan contesta gracias por decirme cosas lindas; los dos sonríen, de repente Dante le dice: creo que es hora de mi retirada, tengo que guardar fuerzas para el nuevo juego; Morrigan dice: está bien, hasta el Marvel vs Capcom 3; dante le dice al oído: TE AMO; luego él se va, Morrigan se queda pensando por un instante: estúpido, pero me encantara que el jugador escoga a Dante… y a mí, seria… lindo estar juntos, incluso ahí, que estúpido de mi parte… jajaja… TE AMO, estúpido caza-demonios Dante…; luego sonríe a su copa.

FIN.

Dante: por favor jueguen el juego Mervel vs Capcom 3 para Xbox 360, salgo yo!

Morrigan: estúpido…

Felicia: miau!,

Chun-li: como que soy fea Dante?

Dante: es solo un fanfic, no te emociones… por favor baja ese pie, no, no lo hagas AH!, DEMONIOS! Lo hizo… auch!

Amaterasu: guah!

Ryu: aunque lo duden, soy el presidente, si!, yo… Ryu de Street Fighter

She-Hulk: aparezco!

Lilith: se me hace guapo Dante, espero ser su cuñado!

Morrgan: cállate…

Dante: yeah!...

Capcom: ya se acabó!


End file.
